Piano's Are An Escape
by IceColdKisses
Summary: House and Cameron are both trying to escape the other doctors at a fundraiser. Hameron, bit fuzzy. I don't own House.


_Hi this is my first story up so I hope you like it. Sorry if you think House is a bit ooc but this is how I interpret him and Cameron interacting. Enjoy.

* * *

_

"House, grow up and stop sulking like a toddler," ordered Wilson as they stepped up to the doors of the ballroom at one of Princeton's most elite hotels. "You owe Cuddy, its one fundraiser." 

They entered and looked about them. Wilson located Cuddy, House located the bar.

"Well see ya'," said House and strode away as best as a cripple could manage.

He tugged off his bowtie and undid his top two buttons, if he was going to have to suffer a whole evening of drivel he might as well have some comfort.

After an hour or two House was thoroughly bored. He sat nursing a scotch, alone at the bar, his back to the room.

Suddenly he felt a light touch on his back, just below his shoulder blade.

"Hey," said Cameron softly as she sat beside him. Her hand slid up over his shoulder and down his arm before breaking contact at his elbow. He snapped mentally, why should he have noticed that simple touch in such detail. And why now was he so fascinated with those sea-green eyes of hers. Her opener was simple so he didn't break pace.

"Hey," he replied, he signalled the bartender over and raised a questioning eyebrow at Cameron. She held his gaze and smiled, he felt an urge to shiver ripple down his spine and resisted.

"Rum and coke," she said relieving House of her alluring smile and bestowing it upon the bartender.

"What no fancy cocktails?" he queried.

"No," again that smile, and again House fought the urge to shiver. "Did Cuddy make you come?" she asked innocently

"Yes," he snapped, returning his gaze to his drink.

"I'm glad you came," she stated easily. His gaze flipped back to her, she met it without hesitation, no fear showed there, but there was a flicker of something. "At least I can have a conversation that doesn't include the guy talking to my chest."

* * *

Cameron fought a tingle as she watched House's gaze rake appreciatively over her body. Her breath caught and she tried desperately to cover it, glad he couldn't see her heart rate fast approaching the stage of cardiac arrest. Just as his piercing blue eyes began to burn holes in her retinas Wilson swooped over.

"Cameron, wow you look stunning! I'm all for formal dress at work now…" he joked.

As Wilson continued to babble on her eyes kept flickering back to House. He was staring at his glass as he swirled its contents, but he glanced up once and caught her gaze. Before Wilson had even finished Chase appeared and claimed her for a dance. Every other turn she looked back towards the bar. House didn't move, he sat, his back to the room, drinking his scotch, his cane hooked on the bar. But when the dance ended she looked over and he was gone.

* * *

House cursed Wilson for barging in. The man always did have the worst possible timing. And then Chase claiming her for a dance. Damn leg, he thought as he rubbed his right thigh. If it weren't for this I would've danced with her. Actually he thought, no I wouldn't have. To hell with this he decided and limped out of the ballroom. He walked down the corridor, past various cupboards and rooms with giggling and gasping inhabitants. He came to a set of double doors, he couldn't hear any sound coming from inside. He entered and flicked on the lights, relief flooded through him, it was empty. Then he felt a grin tug at his lips, there was Bösendorfer grand piano sat in the corner. He edged around the tables and chairs that filled the room and seated himself at the keys. He set his drink on the top of the piano and played a quick scale. Pleased of his escape from the ballroom and the discovery of a quiet room and a piano he allowed himself a smile and began to play.

* * *

Cameron excused herself from Wilson and a few other doctors after enduring the gaze of one old enough to be her grandfather and ignorant enough to forget that she was a doctor too. She went in search of House, his company would be quiet if nothing else. She searched the deck, the bar and hesitantly had an intern check the men's room. Frustrated she left the ballroom. In the quiet of the lobby she could faintly hear the sound of a piano. She followed the noise, past a cupboard that was giggling suspiciously to a small set of double doors. Cautiously she twisted the handle and stepped inside. House glanced up at her.

"Did you escape without any broken toes?" he asked softly as he dropped his gaze down her body, then back to his piano keys. Cameron smiled.

"Just." She closed the door and learned back against it. House was playing a soft blues piece. "You play beautifully," she murmured, eyes closed, enjoying the sound.

"Thank you."

"Would you mind if I hid out here with you?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Why don't you go home?" he asked.

"I came with a friend. I'm not sure but I think that's her laugh coming from the cupboard in the hall," Cameron replied stepping further into the room. House smiled. Cameron could swear her heart just skipped a beat.

* * *

House wasn't sure why he let Cameron sit with him. If he was truthful he didn't mind her being there. They said little, him playing to fill the silence. At some point she moved to sit next to him from her seat at the table directly next to the piano. He had liked the view of her sat in the chair, her legs up on the table. She had removed her shoes and undone her hair. Her dress had slid up to mid-thigh and he enjoyed the look of her long slim legs and delicate feet.

But he liked it when she sat close to him too. He could smell her perfume, feel her warmth. They were silent, unspeaking, the only noise the melody he was playing.

Suddenly her soft touch was on his skin again. Her fingertips a feather soft touch on his jaw, turning his head towards her. They spent what felt like an age staring into each others eyes. House knew he had to make the next move. He slid an arm about her and pulled her closer, a finger stroking down her cheek.

"Cameron…" he began.

"It is," she replied, cutting him off before he could finish.

She reached her lips up to his and he bent to meet them. She tasted sweet, like strawberries, and subtly of the rum she had drunk earlier. He tried to be slow, but when she slid a hand up his torso and around his neck he so very nearly didn't manage to keep it together. He stroked his tongue over her bottom lip, asking him for more. She gave him what he asked for as she opened her mouth beneath him and pressed herself closer to him. He gently slowed the kiss and they broke apart from each other. She ducked her head into his neck. He felt her tremble and he wrapped his arms around her. He might be a callous bastard most of the time but he knew how to respond to Cameron, he didn't even have to work at it sometimes, it seemed, natural.

"House," she whispered a few minutes later. He felt her sweet breath warm his skin.

"Yes," he murmured.

"Can we… go back to yours?" The hesitant way she asked belayed her nervousness and he looked down at her. He thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes," he added to clarify his answer. She gave him another, softer kiss.

"Wait here," he ordered. Picking up his cane and jacket he left the room. He was back by the time she had her shoes on.

"Come on," he indicated her out with a tilt of his head and held the door for her. They made their way to Wilson's car.

House hesitated at the door.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"House," she said in a tone that was clearly set, "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked." She softened her words with a smile, not meaning to chastise him. He gave a quick grin. He unlocked the door and they slid in.

Thoughtfully he shrugged out of his jacket and laid it around her bare shoulders. She snuggled into the warmth of it, and he caught her breathing in the smell of it a look of, well, contentment on her face.

* * *

When they reached his apartment door House was again unsure. But as soon as he closed the door behind them Cameron pulled him closer and reached up on tiptoe as close to his mouth as she could get. He willingly bent so that their mouths could meet. Her arms went around his neck and her fingers twisted in his hair sending a wave of raw pleasure through him. His hands bracketed her rib cage, his thumbs glancing the sides of her breasts, he slid them over her body to her hips. Firmly he pulled her closer, hearing her give a soft whimper. Their mouths were melded together. He broke their kiss but barely any of their contact.

"Bedroom," he managed to utter, his lips glancing hers.

"Now," she agreed.

* * *

When House awoke in the early hours of the morning he spied a cherry red dress draped over the footboard of his bed. He grinned as its owner snuggled closer to his chest, seeking his warmth. He eased her closer and drifted back to sleep. 


End file.
